


On Holiday

by Werecakes



Series: Incubus Fae [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fae Bilbo Baggins, Getting Help, Incubus Fíli, Incubus Kíli, Incubus Thorin, Multi, Spirits, Travel, Vacations, dragon fili, fae, going on holiday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/pseuds/Werecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo gets sick and tired of Fili locking himself away and decides to take the family on vacation in the USA in the search for some help for his blond Mephisto. Unfortunately, things don't turn out the way he wanted and finds some of his past coming up to haunt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Holiday

After Thorin had fed Fili the mephesto didn’t wish to be touched by anyone for days. He locked himself away into a room in the smial only accepting a tray of food when the hallway was empty. He would creak open the door, his single electric blue eye glowing in the darkness that he huddled himself into. If anyone was outside he would quickly shut the door and lock it and not eat. 

Kili looked up from his spot next to Thorin, pressed hard against his uncle’s side. Thorin stroked his hand from Kili’s shoulder down to his naked hip then back up. He twisted around, his mouth finding Thorin’s collarbone in his open shirt. He suckled softly making the older mephesto lift him up and move him onto his lap. He continued to pet Kili, stroking and caressing.Neither kissed each other’s lips, neither touched genitalia or gave teasing spanks. It was as if they were a degrading couple only walking through the steps that they had walked through so many times that it was only automatic, not passionate like they usually where. Bilbo watched the strange behavior from the kitchen where he was putting together another tray of food for their absent lover. He looked down at the tray. The pretty man meat thinly cut into sashimi, curled up to look like different flowers that Bilbo grew in their garden. Fresh bean sprouts and warm rice nicely placed to the side with fancy ribbons of sauce garnishing the plate. He usually didn’t put much effort into presentation, but for Fili, he hoped this showed that he loved him. He said it every time he would leave a meal in front of that cold, cold, door. “I love you, my golden demon.” He would say, but he was scared he was never heard.

He looked down at the tray, his hands on the handles. A little idea started up in his mind. It grew as he went down the hall to the room that Fili was sealed away in.

"Fili?" Bilbo asked in his usual tone, no longer timid and scared for the being on the other side. He made up his mind and he was going to get his way no matter what the others say. "Pack a bag, stuff yourself in a coat if you like but our family is going on holiday. Your supper is outside the door and if it is not finished at half past then I will force my way in and feed you myself. " Bilbo had no reason to shout. The demons knew full well to heed his words.

He waited for a moment before putting the tray down. His sensitive hearing picked up the sound of feet on wood. Fili was moving around.

The door silently clicked open to only show darkness inside.

"Why? Fili's voice was hoarse from not seeking so long.

"Because after all that happened we need a bit of a break and I do believe that Bofur has a friend that you should meet."

Bilbo could feel Fili’s frown. He pushed his brows up in sad concern. "Believe it or not, my golden demon, some folk survive past their changes."

\------------------------

Kili whined like a puppy at a constant rate as the Nightmare's carriage rocked from side to side. It only had the night to travel and running across countries it was the only way for ones like their family to go. After all, attaching themselves to artifacts can be tricky with finding your way to where you want to go. The most efficient way was to attach to a family of humans but that can prove dangerous as well. No, hiring a good old Nightmare like Nori was safest. Leaping from shadow to shadow, down the memories of frightened breaths, rushing along the countryside with silent wheels and only the sound of Nori's laughter and the crack of his whip ignited fearful whispers and bad dreams that they rode along until the first rays of dawn's burning light forced him to pull his black shadowy horses into old bones of barns that held the secret world of the other crown.

Despite the time they made, it still seemed impossibly long of a journey. Kili whimpering for his brother’s touch. Fili hunched over, dressed in so many layers that only his horns were visible and he always shied from others' touch. Thorin remained stern faced and deathly quiet with a fretting Bilbo across from him.

"Bofur said he will meet us there on the second day. Show us around." Bilbo prattle on as he has said these very words several times. "Won't this be lovely? America. We were lucky that Dwalin recommend Nori. I didn't know of any Nightmares that travel outside of the country. I have only been there once before you know? I was a small fauntling when we went. Met my first mephesto there. Very lovely man with children, such a sweet family... shame."

"Shame?" Thorin's voice filled the emptiness in the carriage.

"Didn't I tell you? They died. The whole family..." Bilbo trailed off, looking out the small carriage window. His voice was a whisper as an untold memory unfurled for him to glimpse at alone. "The lightning was bright that night."

"Bilbo?" Kili curled up against the fairy. 

Within a second Bilbo was smiling and patting a hand on Kili’s. “Well, that was in the past, everything is better now.”

Thorin knew that look that haunted Bilbo’s eyes. He had been there, witnessed something terrible. But one thing at a time, right now they needed to make sure Fili didn’t slip away any farther than he already had.

The coach slowed to a stop. Nori’s driver boots crunched over dry grass and gravel when he got down, coming over to the door of the hearse shaped carriage. He opened it up and like usual, Fili was the first out, stepping to the side to put room between himself and his family. This time, he didn’t wander off. His eyes caught a strange sight of a man standing in the building light of dawn. He had no hurry to move, only… looked; a stare under a curtain of blond hair, eyes an unseeing color that Fili couldn’t define. It was… as if he knew something about Fili, something so deep that with his next heart beat Fili’s chest hurt. 

“Fili?” Kili’s touch pulled his attention away from the man, or was it a creature? “What are you looking at?”

For the life of him, Fili couldn’t remember. What had been there? There was nothing but empty land.

“Nothing.” He said softly.

He felt the padding of wet drops on his hood. He heard the pattering of rain, looking up he found nothing but clear sky, coloring from black to gold to china blue.

This place was strange… he didn’t like it.

Nori showed them through magical gates that hid large tavern from human eyes. They would spend another day in another nameless place before reaching their destination. This particular area was filled with creatures that prefered the look of animals mingled with humans. Human features distorted into cat mouths and cheeks, fingers elongated and clawed, wolves with hands and human tongues walked on hind legs mingled with old world fairies that were taking a break from their modern families that they had watched over for centuries. There were a few vampires, but most of them seemed to like the areas that were more south in the USA. The farther north, Bilbo found there were fewer old world “monsters” and more spirits and creatures that belonged as part of the land. It was something that he found that did not change from his old memories of being a child. 

He found a table and pulled Fili down beside him. Thorin and Kili sat down across from them as they took a moment to sit without moving. Leave it to Bilbo to find a menu in the middle of mingling chaos and while he scanned it for edibles he chatted about how he found himself actually found of the smell of Wolf Spirits that were wandering around.

“Don’t you mean werewolves?” Kili interrupted.

“No.” Bilbo flipped a laminated page of the menu. “Werewolves are much different from Wolf Spirits. See those folks over there, with the beads and feathers in their fur?”

“Yeah. Look like werewolves to me.”

“They’re wolf spirits. While werewolves have once been human, wolf spirits never were. And be careful when talking to them, they demand a great deal of respect. I’m not sure about demons but spirits tend to be stronger than we fae.”

“Is that why we don’t see a lot of them around here?” Kili craned his neck, looking around the room.

“Most likely. I heard that the fairy colonization didn’t go well and most came back the Europe back in the 15 hundreds.” Bilbo mumbled under his breathe, “Not many made it back.”

“Bilbo, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” The fairy smiled. “I think I know what we will have for dinner tonight, and Fili, please, eat something this time. Fili?”

Blue eyes looked up to Bilbo.

“When did you get that flagon of mead?”

Fili looked down to what he was holding in his hands.

“I…”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just happy you are drinking something.”

_”The song sings about how it twisted them. Pulled out their bellies until they dragged on the ground, fingers twisting in all directions like gnarled wood. He never heard the song, not like the others with him.”_

Fili’s attention jerked up from the flagon, sitting across from him was the man from outside. Slowly, memory came back. It was… it was him, he got him the flagon. He had been talking nonsense while Bilbo was looking at the menu. That’s right… so… why couldn’t he remember him or what he had said only a moment ago?

_”It doesn’t matter, the kiss on the sun dried lips. They both don’t feel it, only an action to silence the suffering. To help ease the pain that’s stitched deep inside. The priest wouldn’t know he had failed in killing the family, only succeeding in a member.”_

His voice was so calm, so soothing, like cool rain drops on feverish flesh. His words brought back memories. Memories of a priest spouting his poisonous holy words, throwing his acidic holy water. His spell of banishment ripped away at Fili’s mother, clawed at her like a beast. Thorin had gotten Fili and Kili out of the house and into the shed where holes in the roof and walls allowed blades of sunlight in through the shadows. The two young mephesto clung onto each other, shouting for their mother and uncle as they cowered from the burning sun. There had been a loud banging, Thorin pulled Dis along, her body limp. Smoke rose from their bodies as Thorin cried, shouting for Dis to get up and help him get her to safety. He was torn himself, injured and barely able to move. Fili watched from a hole, his cheek burning from the sun as he watched his uncle collapse to the ground crying. Thorin gathered the drying out body of his sister. His tears did nothing as she slowly crumbled. He kissed dry lips before there was nothing but dust held against his body.

“How do you know that?” Fili felt his hands trembling.

The creature in front of him didn’t even look curious, only slightly insane as he held up a hand to the side of his head rubbing and tapping at his temple. Speaking slowly as if trying to construct a coherent thought in a mad mind, _“I… hhheelp. I… listen. I hear and search and find, found, found you. I want to help but too much to listen to, too much to hear. You want to forget but forgetting only spoils and sours. Not pretty enough, not good enough, but blind, blind to the waves and wakes that-”_

“Here you go Fili.” A platter of food was placed down in front of him. 

Fili blinked. Kili was in front of him, nudging his dinner closer.

“You… okay?”

Was he? For some reason, he couldn’t remember what he had just been doing.


End file.
